Session 16
(13:04:51) Du är nu känd som Dragon_ (13:13:01) kinglugia Mibbit@203.82.jg.xk kom in i rummet. (13:13:32) kinglugia är nu känd som Peerless (13:27:41) STExalted: The Ceremony is rather quick, and somewhat absent of fanfare - perhaps it is the final act of spite toward the group, but well. It seeems quite petty. (13:27:41) STExalted: Regardless, now is the time for more work. And just in time, too! An emissary just arrived, at the town hall. Apparently, he's from Nexus (and perhaps part of The Guild?), bearing an important message. Or something like that. (13:27:41) STExalted: It is rather early in the morning, and you are all currently at Lost_ Manse. How do you want to approach this? (13:33:41) ***Spider looks half-asleep. Her arms trail at her sides as she stumbles around the rooms. "No more.... No more...." (13:33:48) Lost_: "And so it begins. He may be the first but he won't be the last." (13:34:19) Lost_: "And I am sorry spider but your suffering has only begun." (13:36:56) Spider: "Is something on fire?" (13:37:02) Spider: "Please say something's on fire." (13:37:04) Spider: "City hall." (13:37:15) Spider: "Burn it down. All of it, all those papers." (13:37:20) Lost_: No just some wood in the fireplace." (13:37:30) Spider: "Hahaha, take over a country. Won't be hard.... That fucking bastard tricked us. Need to..." (13:37:35) Dragon_: Nothing is burning. (13:37:38) Spider: "No, murder's too.... nice..." (13:37:43) STExalted: The City Hall is not, in fact, on fire. Unless you plan on burning them, of course. (13:37:45) Lost_: "Besides that, if you hate it so much then just use a charm." (13:38:03) Lost_: "They are the answer to....everything." (13:38:06) ***Peerless looked unruffled as he went over his morning routines. "Well, you broke it, you bought it, Spider" (13:38:15) Spider: "Something fun." (13:38:18) Dusk: You could always get some people to help. (13:38:21) Spider: "Make something fun happen or I'm starting a war." (13:38:34) Peerless: "Delegate like a...*Solar*" (13:38:36) Spider: "No good, we don't have anyone who can help. Incompetents the lot of them." (13:38:39) ***Spider glares. (13:38:48) Lost_: "How about screwing over the guild, starting with their representative?" (13:38:50) Spider: "Need... secret army of paperwork ninjas..." (13:39:05) Dusk: "I'll help for that one." (13:39:09) ***Spider perks up, going ramrod straight and flipping to perch on the large table in the meeting room. (13:39:13) Spider: "Why didn't you say so earlier?" (13:39:15) Lost_: "As for training? I can train people up for you." (13:39:31) Lost_: "To do paper work I mean." (13:39:49) Lost_: "They may not be ninjas but it can work." (13:39:56) Peerless: "If you need it, then I could get them to be able to fight as well." (13:44:10) Dusk: "can we talk about the paper ninjas later? There's a probable Guild's associate to deal with." (13:44:37) Peerless: "We meet him, see what he/she/it wants, and go from there." (13:45:07) Lost_: "Just overwhelm him with our personalities and turn him to our cause." (13:45:10) Dusk: "I'd go get my bow then." (13:45:31) Dragon_: "For diplomacy?" Dragon asks with bemusement. (13:45:43) Peerless: "No killing. please (for now)" (13:47:07) Dusk: "With the Guild, an arrow to the head is always a good policy." (13:47:32) Dragon_: "Let's try a less antagonistic first choice." (13:47:46) Lost_: "Is any one else thinking, 'nod and bac away slowly'?" (13:48:10) Dusk: "You can do that, I'll be on the roof." (13:50:27) Lost_: "Fine. Shall we go meet him then?" (13:51:20) ***Dusk goes to grab his weapons before heading to the upper level of the manse. (13:51:55) Peerless: "Dusk...we're meeting him at the town hall, not here." (13:52:59) Dusk: *nvm the going to the upper level then* (13:54:01) Lost_: "Hmmm.....dusk? With your new charms, you CAN hit him from here." (13:56:05) Dusk: "Not with this bow." (14:19:35) STExalted: With Dusk at the upper hall, skulking around, your group entered the hall, with proper gravitas befitting Exalted. Enough to stop the emissary from his conversation with Guild representative, as everyone looks at your group with awe. (14:19:35) STExalted: The emissary is a slight man, with tanned skin. He wears a fine robe, though it is a touch too gaudy. He bows at your group, deeply, before standing-up, briefly glancing toward where Dusk is on the upper floor. He hesitates for a second, the nods to Dragon_. (14:19:36) STExalted: "Your eminence," he speaks. "I humbly thank you for receiving me. I come here in order to deliver important message, regarding River Federation," he takes out a piece of envelope, waxed, sealed, stamped. It looks quite official. "As well, to deliver your answer." (14:26:36) ***Dusk glares at the two non-Solars from his place. (14:36:07) ***Dragon_ nods in return with a smile. "You are indeed welcome." She takes the envelope gently and examines it for a moment. "I think it would be best if we didn't read this with an audience. Servants, if you would show the emissary to a room where he can rest, and maybe be given some refreshments if he desire while I and my companions deliberates over the Guild's message." (14:37:26) ***Lost_ waits till everyone leaves before speaking. "Well stop delaying and read the damn thing. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are curious as to what it is." (14:37:55) ***Peerless nodded silently, staring at Dragon_ (14:38:16) STExalted: The emissary nodded, following a servant as Dragon_ and the group entered the back room. It is quite big, filled with documents. Mostly paperwork, unfortunately. (14:38:54) ***Spider hisses and punches a stack. (14:38:55) ***Peerless glances at Spider "Are you ok? No desire to burn anything?" (14:39:14) Spider: "Perfectly fine." (14:39:53) ***Peerless calmly stabilizes the stack before turning to her "Careful to not topple them." (14:45:34) STExalted: The message read that the Doge, and retinue, are invited to attend 'River Federation Symposium' to discuss.. well, River Federation. Specifically, since the government change is somewhat unexpected, on whether Twin River will remain or not. (14:46:34) STExalted: Of course, there are implied threats and what-not. But they are not exactly serious, and rather vague besides. No hidden content, or charmed magic, though. Surprising. (14:46:59) Spider: 9 successes, what can Spider tell about the person who wrote the letter? (14:47:02) STExalted: If you are agree, you can send your answer with the provided courier. The Symposium starts a week from now. (14:47:03) Spider: Handwriting analysis time Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles